De mar a mar
by Nocturna4
Summary: Él sabía que Helga lo observaba, alguna clase de magia hacía que supiera cuando ella estaba mirando y eso le hinchaba el pecho de algo cálido y reconfortante.


**A mari usque ad mare**

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, respirando pesadamente, sintiendo el aire escapar por entre sus dientes. No, no se iba a hacer eso. Helga abrió lentamente los ojos, mirándose en el espejo. Ese era un día en que debía estar feliz, no queriendo llorar al punto de la agonía. Todo había salido bien, como asistente del presidente del Senado, había sido reconocida por su jefe como una brillante mujer de política, una astuta depredadora y una manipuladora de primera línea. Para alguien como ella, que aspiraba llegar a la cúspide de la política estadounidense, a sus veinticinco años, Helga sabía que era un logro considerable y eso debía tenerla feliz.

Y lo estaba… Porque era un buen día y se pondría aún mejor. Así que debía estar sonriendo, no encerrada en el baño de mujeres, mirándose fijamente en el espejo con los ojos a punto de llorar.

\- Calma querida Helga… calma. –susurró, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos justo por debajo de sus pestañas, recogiendo una pequeña lágrima tramposa que había querido caer. No podía arruinar su maquillaje, aún estaba en el Capitolio. Ahí afuera estaban el resto de senados, retirándose a sus casas y no quería que la viesen en ese estado. Ella sabía que casi todos ellos la conocían como la _asistente del Gran Jefe_, pero muchos se estaban aprendiendo su nombre, por sus apasionados discursos, sus astutas movidas y sus movimientos prácticos pero humanitarios. No quería que todo eso valiese poco y comenzaran a recordarla como _la asistente llorona_\- No, jamás. –se ordenó, enderezándose- Este es el primer día. El primero y por ende, el mejor….

…pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que todo eso significaba. Ese era el primer día en que Arnold llegaba de Argentina para quedarse un mes de vacaciones e iban a pasarlo juntos, como todos los años. Aunque ella tendría que salir a trabajar y volver en la noche, a veces tendría que llevar trabajo al hogar, pero valdría la pena, porque estarían juntos después de ocho meses de separación. Así que era un excelente día. Pero aun así, su estúpido cerebro le hacía pensar en la despedida, en que pronto tendría que decirle adiós y dejarlo partir por otros largos meses.

\- No, basta. –susurró, apretando sus puños. Ella era una mujer fuerte, una luchadora de armas tomar. No podía ir por ahí, escondiéndose en los baños y llorando como si fuese el fin del mundo. Menos cuando por fin su mundo volvía a tener sentido.

Helga sacó de su bolso un delineador de ojos y lo deslizó lentamente por su párpado superior, en una pincelada perfecta, hizo la misma tarea en el otro y se retocó el sombreado suavemente. En el trascurso del día debía retocarse el maquillaje un par de veces, dado que corría de un lado a otro, enérgica y agotada, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero parte de su trabajo era su imagen y había notado que su mirada azulada era uno de sus más fuertes rasgos que debía sacar provecho. Sin pensarlo mucho, se peinó el pequeño cerquillo que había vuelto a usar desde el año pasado, cayéndole perfectamente sobre sus delineadas cejas. El resto de su cabello estaba recogido con un moño, sostenido con una pinza negra que dejaba caer su melena rubia hacia atrás justo sobre su cuello, de manera femenina y profesional.

Ese día se había puesto un terno pantalón de color añil, la tela estaba ajustada a su figura, siguiendo la curva de sus piernas en el pantalón y formando su espalda, hombros y cintura en la chaqueta, abajo llevaba un top formal blanco que dejaba ver ligeramente su escote. Helga usaba unos aretes dorados, largos, en forma de pequeñas lágrimas enlazadas una con otra hasta tocar su clavícula y una pequeña cadena dorada con un medallón redondo sobre su escote. El conjunto destacaba su juvenil figura pero también la hacía ver seria, imponente y segura de sí misma. A veces usaba atuendos mucho más femeninos y delicados, otras veces más atractivos y sugerentes. Todo dependía de qué buscaba conseguir ese día, si distraer a las personas con su presencia, hacerlas ceder ante ella o dominarlos en un par de segundos. Ese día, era uno de dominación y había sido exitoso. Por último, volvió a deslizar el labial sobre su boca y guardó todo en su bolso. Le sonrió a su reflejo con seguridad y salió del baño, con un paso seguro, dejando que los botines negros hicieran resonar su caminar.

\- ¡Señorita Pataki! –se detuvo por un momento al ver a la asistente del líder de la minoría.

\- Señorita Reid. –saludó, ocultando su sorpresa- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Mi jefe quería saber si podrían tener una reunión el sábado con su jefe para determinar ciertos acuerdos…

\- Lo siento, señorita Reid, pero este fin de semana será imposible… -buscó en su bolso una pequeña libreta y revisó rápidamente- ¿Qué tal hoy de noche? –por favor, que no sea ese mismo día, por favor- ¿O tal vez a primera hora, el lunes?

\- El lunes estaría bien. –aceptó la mujer, anotando en su tablet la fecha.

\- Entonces así quedamos. –inclinó el rostro en forma de despedida- Nos vemos.

\- ¡Señorita Pataki! –Helga se detuvo y regresó a ver a la mujer, intrigada- Se ve bien hoy. –comentó, despidiéndose.

La rubia simplemente negó en silencio y salió del Capitolio, llegando directo a su auto y subiendo al mismo. El salario que ganaba como asistente era extremadamente bueno pero dentro de unos años, cuando ella fuese senadora, ese salario fácilmente parecería el de una mesera. Pero aun así ahorraba en lo posible. Aunque se daba gustos, como el pequeño departamento que tenía, lujoso pero bien ubicado. O el auto que usaba, un monstruo imponente de color gris, envidia de muchos pues era un hummer que requería, hasta para su buena altura, el subirse con un ligero salto al interior. Pero había algo en saber que en un accidente posiblemente su auto haría papilla al otro, que le animaba con una sonrisa sarcástica y acariciaba el volante del auto como si fuese una bestia, esperando poder atacar a una víctima desprevenida.

Helga condujo en silencio, encontrando innecesario el acompañamiento musical de radio alguna. Le gustaba prestar atención completa a los _sonidos_ de la ciudad, el ritmo de la misma. Así que bajaba un poco la ventanilla y se permitía hacer un deleite personal del mundo ajetreado de la capital. Después de salir del Capitolio y vivir hora tras hora los juegos de poder que existían ahí, era relajante ver el mundo de fuera, con la gente encontrando cosas tan superficiales como el tráfico, lo peor que podría pasarles. Helga deslizó la mirada con pereza por su alrededor, acelerando cuando encontró la salida que buscaba y siguió conduciendo hasta una estación de peaje donde le entregaron una tarjeta. Ella ni siquiera miró al dueño de la anónima mano que le entregó el pase, ella simplemente continuó, sintiendo el nerviosismo acumularse a la par que se estacionaba. Ella levantó la mirada al retrovisor y se observó una vez más, armándose de valor.

\- Lo has hecho cientos de veces ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? –se quejó, frunciendo el ceño- …Por supuesto, es como ir al Infierno cientos de veces, la _emoción_ nunca se pierde. –tomó sus cosas y se bajó del auto, casi saltando del mismo a la acera.

Helga fue directo hacia el gran edificio e ingresó hacia la zona de espera de los vuelos internacionales. Algunas personas ya estaban esperando justo en la línea que dividía a los pasajeros de quienes iban a recogerlos, pero ella se fue a sentar en unas sillas, frente a la puerta donde sabría que lo vería llegar. Los ojos de la chica volaron a una pantalla donde avisaba la llegada de los vuelos, buscó audazmente aquel que decía "_Buenos Aires_", Argentina, por supuesto y notó que ya había llegado. La puerta de salida se abrió y se vio al piloto y azafatas salir, con sus pequeñas maletas y una risa animada, pasando entre la gente con naturalidad, sin importarle las emociones de cada persona ahí, expectante, emocionada, llenas de curiosidad o ilusión.

La chica notó como una niña se subía a los brazos de su hermano para sentarse sobre sus hombros y así poder ver mejor, aplaudía con una emoción natural de una niña llena de una animada infancia, y su hermano, de seguramente quince o catorce años, hacía juegos de equilibrio para mantener a la pequeña niña sobre sus hombros. Por un momento, Helga pensó que podría pararse y esperar entre las personas, unirse al regocijo de una cuenta regresiva silenciosa, en espera de un rostro conocido. Pero ella se quedó dónde estaba, imaginando lo ridícula que se vería parada ahí, sola, con su terno de oficina y su mirada de desprecio a los guardias que mantenían el control de una manera que, ella consideraba, _poco_ eficiente.

No, mejor se quedaba dónde estaba. Y para mejor efecto, sacó un libro de su bolso y deslizó los dedos entre sus hojas hasta encontrar el señalador, hundiéndose en la lectura. No tardó en percatarse que cinco minutos después seguía leyendo las mismas tres palabras _"…y la adversidad_". Ella se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba estar nerviosa y ese era el cuento de nunca acabar en todas las vacaciones. Así de nerviosa y ansiosa, sin saber cómo comportarse, casi sintiendo que un día una ciudad llamada Buenos Aires cambiaría todo y para mal. Pero en el fondo sabía que eran los nervios. Ambos se escribían e-mails con regularidad, mantenían video-llamadas, se telefoneaban y era mucho más fácil con la tecnología de hoy en día contactarse a tiempo real con un simple mensaje de celular. Casi parecía que en lugar de estar él al otro lado del continente, estuviese solo a un par de estados de distancia.

Phoebe le había explicado eso, su relación se mantenía de la misma manera que en la universidad. Claro, en ese entonces habían estudiado, ella en Cambridge, Massachusetts y él en Hanover, Nuevo Hampshire. Helga siendo miembro de los _Carmesí de Harvard_, dentro del equipo de tenis porque había perdido una apuesta y al final había disfrutado el deporte y él como parte del equipo de baloncesto de _Los grandes verdes de Dartmouth_. El estudio, los proyectos, los deportes, las pasantías; los mantenían ocupados excepto en las vacaciones, que era la única época en que se veían y si Helga era sincera, si, Buenos Aires y Washington podían sentirse tan igual como Cambridge y Hanover.

Pero en el fondo lo sabía, la distancia era mucho mayor y las posibilidades de inconvenientes eran grandes. Por ejemplo, dos años atrás no habían podido pasar las navidades juntos porque ella se había quedado atrapada en el aeropuerto de Nueva York y él había llegado a Washington, pasando cada uno las fiestas intentando llegar al otro y celebrando la navidad en un aeropuerto diferente cada uno, riéndose por el teléfono, ligeramente frustrados. O tal vez muy frustrados. Aun recordaba como ella había terminado recibiendo la navidad en la zona de embarque, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de personas que gritaban y estaban furiosos mientras ella escuchaba la voz de él en su oído, quien le confesaba que se había metido en un baño y se había encerrado ahí porque todo el mundo afuera estaba gritando y le parecía la peor forma de recibir la navidad. La segunda peor, admitió, la primera era simplemente no tenerla cerca. Él le había cantado un villancico en el oído, en español, mientras Helga se reía torpemente, conteniendo las lágrimas y llamándolo _estúpido_ por el teléfono. La navidad más tonta del mundo y al mismo tiempo la más romántica que habían tenido. Ningún esfuerzo podía lograr el efecto de tenerlo cantando "_Paseo en trineo"_, en una versión algo pop para su gusto, pero sabía que se trataba de ese villancico porque, a pesar de no saber español tan bien, podía entender ciertas partes. Si no fuese porque era demasiado orgullosa, se hubiese unido a él, cantando en inglés, diciendo "_Navidad mensajera de amor y paz, que dicha me das, espero con afán siempre por ti_". Pero ella no le iba a cantar a una bola de desconocidos en la puerta de embarque. Así que lo dejó a él cantarle.

Le gustaba oírlo cantar. Ese día lo había averiguado.

Desde esa ocasión, habían acordado estar una semana antes de navidad en Washington, juntos, aun si debían inventarse excusas o enfermedades.

Ella sabía que esa relación a constante distancia funcionaba por las promesas y la comunicación. Así que las valoraba con un cuidado secretismo.

\- ¿Está ocupado el asiento junto a ti?

Helga solo asintió, por suerte se había puesto a meditar con el rostro inclinado sobre su libro y podía fingir que estaba leyendo en lugar de ponerse melancólica.

\- Oye… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Me han dicho que hay una cafetería cerca con unas donas deliciosas.

\- Las cafeterías son para parejas casadas y personas que se ven con sus amigos, todos casados y aburridos. –respondió, cerrando el libro sobre su regazo y guardándolo.

\- Bueno, cuando íbamos a la universidad, lo mejor que podíamos hacer, lo que estaba más de moda, era reunirnos en cafeterías…

\- Pero ahora somos profesionales, si vamos a una cafetería creerán que estamos casados. –ella endureció su voz, lanzándole una mirada a la persona a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?

\- No anillo. No cafetería, Arnoldo.

\- Entonces… ¿Puedo besarte?

Helga solo asintió, sin mirarlo. Ahí, sentados uno junto al otro, él con unos pantalones cómodos negros, una camiseta de manga larga color rojo y ligeramente bronceado. Cada año notaba diferencias en él, como la forma en que sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido un poco más, dándole un aire de sabiduría y madurez superior a cómo lucía la última vez que se habían visto. Él no le dio tiempo para notar nada más, pues acunó su rostro contra su mano y la atrajo a su rostro. La beso con la torpeza de todas las primeras veces, como si a través de su boca pudiese probar el terreno ¿Cuánto lo amaba? ¿Ella estaba enojada? ¿Seguía segura de todo eso? ¿Existía alguna distancia entre ambos? El primer beso se movía en cada pregunta, el roce inicial, profundizándose mientras ella se apoyaba contra su torso y cerraba su mano sobre su camiseta, besándolo con una emoción indescriptible. Para ella ese tiempo separados hacía que cada vez que lo viera lo encontrara más atractivo, mucho más guapo y había una urgencia inmediata de marcarlo, de morder su labio inferior y sentirlo suspirar contra su boca, de la forma en que solo lo hacía con ella.

Arnold siempre le pedía permiso para besarla cuando se reencontraban, era un tipo de ritual casi infantil, pero a ella le gustaba, a pesar de tener veinticinco años, se sonrojaba todas las veces, perdiendo el habla y su corazón se disparaba con la aceleración de sus emociones, sintiéndose a punto de caer del mundo mismo si no fuese porque él la abrazaba en el momento necesario y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo de manera protectora.

\- Te extrañé… -susurró Arnold, sonriendo con cierto agotamiento.

\- Bueno, me han dicho que soy como una droga. –le sonrió de costado- Absolutamente adictiva.

\- Veo que ese ego tuyo puede elevarse aún más. –pero era un halago, le gustaba notar la mirada de poderío en la chica, la forma en que apretaba sus labios con un carismático gesto juvenil, levantando ligeramente su hombro derecho y dándole el aire de una belleza que lo es porque está consciente de ello.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? –consultó ella, levantándose para ir a pagar la tarjeta del parqueadero.

\- Bien, vi algunas películas, había un maratón de ciencia ficción o algo así. –sonrió de costado- Vi el mundo después de ser destruido en tres versiones diferentes. –calculó, sonriendo de costado.

\- ¿Algún consejo?

\- Creo que debemos estar en el lado correcto de la sociedad cuando eso ocurra. Porque siempre hay una clase élite en estas cosas, debemos estar en ese lado y luego ayudar a la gente oprimida para que cuando se levanten no nos asesinen. Oh, pero no hay que ayudarlos muchos o terminaremos como los mártires que mueren en los primeros diez minutos de la película. –sonrió, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la chica, mientras jalaba su maleta con la otra- ¿Vamos a casa?

\- Si quieres… -respondió, procurando sonar descuidada y no delatar ese gusto en el paladar que sentía cuando él decía _casa_ de esa manera, como si perteneciera junto a Helga, a pesar de pasar tantos meses alejados, él decía _casa_ como quien regresa a su patria. Y eso le gustaba ¡Demonios! Le encantaba oírlo. Pero no podía confesárselo, no en ese momento por lo menos.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto, fueron al auto, al cual Arnold le lanzó una mirada que le daría un turista a un elefante cuando le comunicaran que debía subirse a su lomo. Una mirada de emoción y preocupación a niveles iguales.

\- Ya has subido antes… -le recordó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé… -volvió a mirar el auto- Pero en mi recuerdo era más pequeño…

\- ¿Tú estás insinuando que ha crecido, verdad? ¿El hemmer…?

\- ¿Has estado sobrealimentando al auto? –consultó con fingida sorpresa y ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro ligeramente fuerte, para que quedara implícita la amenaza.

\- No está más grande, los autos no crecen, Arnoldo.

\- Pues en mi memoria se encojen cuando son así de grandes.

Él no dudó ni un momento en ir al asiento de copiloto, no recordaba una sola vez en que él condujera desde que Helga tenía esos monstruos a los que la rubia se obstinaba en llamar "_un carro_". No era algo que le molestara, pues era la forma en que ella se sentía en control de la situación. Arnold se subió de copiloto y la observó a su lado, mientras ella conducía fuera del aeropuerto y retomaban las calles transitadas de Washington. La chica movió su mano hacia la radio, encendiéndola y le aplastó un botón.

"_Conexión a celular autorizado_"

Arnold dio un ligero respingón y tuvo que soportar la mirada burlona de la rubia sobre él. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado que ella estuviese al último grito de la tecnología. Tampoco se valía que Brainy le estuviese aconsejando constantemente sobre que computadora usar o que dispositivo podía acoplarlo a su auto para hacerlo más útil. Cada vez que Arnold volvía a Estados Unidos descubría cosas nuevas. No le extrañaría que en un futuro cercano el auto se volviese un _transformer_. Y un día, él sabía, el departamento tendría su propia Inteligencia Artificial y Helga lo abandonaría por él (porque de seguro sería un _él_) simplemente porque solo una Inteligencia Artificial podría ser tan listo para seguirle el ritmo a una mujer como ella.

El chico soltó una risa entre dientes, llamando la atención de su compañera y esta le observó dubitante, solo por un segundo, su atención estaba fija en la carretera.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Solo estaba pensando que un día podrías enamorarte del departamento. –respondió, divertido por sus propia imaginación.

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Nada, culpo a una película que vi hace poco, se llamaba "_Her_".

Helga le lanzó su celular al regazo como respuesta y con un gesto despreocupado que él conocía bien, le invitó a buscar en el mismo alguna canción que deseara escuchar.

\- ¿En serio…? ¿Tienes canciones de Ronnie Matthews?

\- Él y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la infancia. Bueno, mi infancia. –ella le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volver su atención a la autopista- Pero no te di mi celular para que me molestaras.

Claro que Arnold sabía eso, había un detalle ligero y muy romántico que él no podía agradecerle porque obtendría un buen golpe en el hombro con esa mirada de rabiosa rebeldía que era perpetua en su personalidad y no la dejaría nunca, pero que él disfrutaba. Los años le habían enseñado que esa forma en que entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios entre si tenía un atractivo muy poderoso que lograba hacerlo templar.

Así que en silencio atendió la lista de reproducción y encontró una que decía "_Cabeza de Balón_", tan simple como esa, nostálgica. Cuando la seleccionó sonó por los parlantes un suave tono de jazz que se deslizó en el ambiente. Él se recostó contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Cada nota tenía una belleza romántica que le hizo pensar en una cafetería y la lluvia cayendo por el cristal, una pareja de desconocida edad, recostada contra un sillón de cuero con sus bebidas enfriándose y él susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Le hizo pensar en separación y dolor, en el juramento de un amor que duraría la distancia…

\- Cambia esa canción… -pidió en un murmullo Helga, sin mirarlo, pero sus manos estaban cerradas salvajemente contra el volante.

\- ¿Quién… toca?

No retiró la canción, tal vez por un masoquismo absurdo, acababa de llegar y retomaba en su mente la primera vez que habían hablado de separarse, para estudiar en universidades diferentes y que sobrevivirían a la distancia. El dolor del recuerdo, mientras ella asentía contra su torso y fingía no llorar de la misma manera que lo hacía él. Pero ambos sabían que si no seguían sus sueños, que si por amor doblegaban sus aspiraciones, terminarían resentidos con el amor y no sabían en que concluiría todo eso. La idea de odiarla, de mirarla con recelo en el futuro, culpándola por un trabajo mediocre o falta de oportunidades, lo había asustado tanto que prefirió creer en un amor tan fuerte y liberador que los impulsaba para llegar a sus metas, aun separados.

\- Igor Butman, ruso… la canción se llama "_Nostalgia_". –el auto se detuvo en un semáforo y esa fue la única razón por la que ella giró su rostro, feroz y duro- Cambia la canción…

Él asintió y dejo que un tono más alegre sonara, el orden alfabético de los compositores le llevó a otro Igor, pero en un ritmo diferente, aun en jazz, pero el smooth jazz, contemporáneo y urbano. Helga sonrió y estuvo a punto de cantar cuando el ritmo comenzó, conduciendo el auto con renovada energía. "_Better Man_", si, entendía porque sonreía. Él mismo le había repetido constantemente eso, que se sentía mejor gracias a ella. Más centrado, más firme, más seguro y menos ingenuo.

\- Ególatra… -susurró, notando como ella soltaba una carcajada despectiva.

\- Lo dices como si fuese la primera vez que notaras cuan prepotente puedo llegar a ser, Arnoldo… -susurró.

\- Oh no, pero escucharte reír así es como si fuese la primera vez.

\- ¿Y ocurre como todo lo demás? La primera vez suele ser la peor. –ella le miró rápidamente.

\- Te equivocas, Helga. La segunda vez es la peor, porque sabes lo que te espera. –ella lanzó un manotazo en su dirección pero luchaba por ocultar una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

\- ¿Debo temer que todas tus primeras veces conmigo y las siguientes repeticiones han sido terribles? –consultó, intentando sonar casual.

\- Aun en lo malo, debo admitir que cada primera y segunda vez ha sido un tesoro agradable. Aun las ocasiones de descuido, como cuando me diste de comer hormigas con mi cereal y-no-era-una-broma. –acusó.

\- ¡No sabía que se habían metido hormigas a la caja! ¡Ya supéralo, zopenco!

Ambos se rieron, con los recuerdos del pasado. Ya era una tontería molestarse por el terrible recuerdo de levantar la cuchara rebosante de cereal achocolatado en una mañana de sábado y ver criaturitas negras correr de su lechosa muerte y llegar a su mano, clamando socorro. Si insistía en el tema, Helga le recordaría que había gritado como una niña.

El auto entró en el parqueadero subterráneo del edificio y en pocos minutos se detuvo, dejando a la mitad a "_Thank you_" de Jeffery Smith, ahogándose los acordes lentos mientras el motor se apagaba. Por un momento, Arnold notó que ella no se movía, quedándose en la completa oscuridad a su alrededor y solo con la luz interna del auto iluminándolos.

\- Hace dos meses hubo un apagón en Buenos Aires, yo estaba en la librería Ateneo, en el segundo piso, revisando algunas novelas. Todo se volvió completamente oscuro, pues ya era la noche. –comentó él, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y haciendo lo mismo con el de Helga- Y una pareja dejó escapar una pequeña risa en la oscuridad. Eso me indicó que era preferible no moverme ni mirar a ninguna dirección, pues los había escuchado cerca y parecían emocionados por la oscuridad. –se acercó a ella y jaló la palanca a un lado del asiento de la chica, dejando que el espaldar se deslizara hacia atrás abruptamente, dejándola recostada, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Él, lentamente, se acomodó junto a ella, en el gran asiento de conductor, apoyado de costado y deslizó su mano por el hombro femenino, con una sonrisa ladeada- Repentinamente, el celular del chico comenzó a sonar. Yo no pude evitar seguir el sonido de la música, la pantalla se iluminó en blanco y delató su posición…

\- ¿Y qué paso luego…? –ella arqueó la espalda, para darle paso y que la tomara de la cintura, poniendo de esa manera su torso sobre el femenino.

\- Ambos estaban besándose contra la pared de la sección de literatura juvenil, algunos libros en el suelo, ella tenía la blusa abierta. –notó una chispa de celos en la mirada azulada y eso le dio gracia- El chico la cubría, pero fue gracioso…

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Ella tomó el celular y lo lanzó lejos, diciéndole "_Cállate y bésame_", aun sabiendo que eran observados no solo por mí, pero aun así volvieron a sumirse en la oscuridad, mientras el celular sonaba. –ladeó el rostro, mirándola con su traje ejecutivo- En ese momento no entendí bien por qué se arriesgaban tanto… Ahora puedo ver la motivación.

Y se inclinó sobre ella, besando su mentón, lentamente, pendiente de sus reacciones. Por un momento la rubia se quedó rígida por la conclusión tan repentinamente de la historia, pero al siguiente beso, justo debajo de su oreja, se relajó y rodeó con sus brazos la espalda masculina. Eso le dio una buena señal y beso su boca profundamente, hundiéndose en el paraíso añorado, sonriendo contra su boca. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, a veces al punto en que no comprendía como podía tenerla lejos por tanto tiempo, pero luego recordaba que era parte de la vida que ambos habían decidido y la recompensa era saber que en contra de toda estadística, estaban ahí, abrazándose, con una sonrisa fugaz contra los labios del otro, sintiéndola a ella moverse contra su torso y mordiendo su labio inferior de la forma que Arnold encontraba demasiado provocativa y al mismo tiempo la medida justa de Helga Pataki en toda la acción.

\- Podría morir ahora. –susurró él, sorprendiéndola, la miró fijamente y sonrió de lado- Morir y no importarme.

\- ¿Lo dices porque la posibilidad de ser encontrados agudiza tu deseo? –preguntó escéptica.

\- No lo entiendes. –él negó, enderezándose solo un poco, pero sin soltarla- Nuestras vidas han apuntado a corrientes diferentes, señalándonos caminos que debían separarlos, pero hemos luchado contra eso y aquí estamos, encontrándonos. Años atrás nos subimos a dos barcos de remos que apuntaban a horizontes diferentes, aun así nos encontramos en un punto medio, antes de volver a embarcar en mares diferentes. –la tomó del mentón, notando como se sonrojaba y que estaba a punto de apartar la mirada pero él necesitaba decirle eso, porque todo era parte de algo mucho más grande de lo que Helga podía comprender en ese momento- Aquí pertenezco, hasta el fin de mis días. Aquí, contigo. –besó su frente y se apartó- Vamos…

Ella se quedó estática en su lugar, sorprendida. El corazón latiéndole con un pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. No había palabras que pudiesen explicar exactamente su situación, pero mientras Arnold bajaba su maleta de viaje y rodeaba el auto para abrir la puerta del conductor., ella se quedó… ahí, recostada en el asiento, con las manos contra su pecho y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahí como adolescente paralizada por las primeras palabras románticas que oía. Ahí, como una niña que recibía la caricia de ese ser amado.

\- Te odio… -susurró cuando vio a Arnold sonriéndole, mientras sostenía la puerta abierta y la miraba con diversión.

\- Oh, no…. Eso no es cierto. Pero tal vez…

\- ¿Tal vez…?

\- Tal vez puedas odiarme por esto. Pero solo tal vez.

\- No entiendo que… ¡Hey! ¡Basta! ¡Bájame! ¡Shortman! ¡Bájame!

Arnold no creyó que fuese tan fácil, cuando la idea asomó en su cabeza, los posibles resultados que llegaron a él eran catastróficos y con algunos pero severos golpes en su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, levantar por la cintura a Helga, lanzarla sobre su hombro como un costal de papas y enderezarse, había resultado fácil. En realidad, podía arrastrar su maleta con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía firmemente.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Quita tu mano de ahí, pervertido! –chilló ella con fuerza, buscando apartar sus dedos de su trasero, pero él solo se rio de manera despreocupada.

\- Oh no, me niego rotundamente. Creo que es mi derecho tocar tu trasero todo lo que desee dado que estuve meses sin verte y el resto del mundo pudo verte con esas faldas cortas que usas para el trabajo. –objetó, entrecerrando la mirada, mientras la acomodaba mejor sobre su hombro, no le iba a explicar que en realidad tenía su mano ahí porque sino ella se le podría caer y si Helga se caía, seguramente lo mataría, francamente acaba de regresar y deseaba tener todos sus dientes en su lugar por unas horas más. La sostuvo con equilibrio hasta llegar al ascensor y entró con cuidado, procurando inclinarse para que la cabeza de Helga no se golpeara, dado que había decidido apoyar sus manos sobre la espalda masculina y enderezar su torso ¿Por qué? Pues Arnold sospechaba que la única razón era para hacerle las cosas difíciles. No, si era cuestión de niveles y fácil era hacerla caminar, normal era tomarla de la mano mientras caminaban, difícil sería querer abrazarla por la cintura… lo que estaba haciendo era nivel pesadilla. Si, definitivamente.

Pero tuvo que darle crédito a la rubia, pues pudo hacerle la tarea difícil, pero ya dentro del ascensor había optado por cooperar y relajarse todo lo posible que su necesidad de dejar en claro quien estaba al mando se lo permitía, como resultado sentía la rodilla femenina contra su costilla de manera insistente y gracias al silencio podía escuchar claramente sus maldiciones salir de entre sus dientes como un nuevo y siseante idioma que tal vez solo las serpientes podrían entender. Al llegar al quinceavo piso el ascensor se abrió y comenzó a caminar por el corredor hasta llegar al departamento que reconocía como hogar a pesar de que la dueña era la chica que luchaba por bajarse de él.

\- Yo tengo las llaves y no voy a dártelas, así que bájame, cabeza de balón…. O sino… -antes de terminar su frase sus pies habían tocado el piso, quedando frente al chico- Bien… -enmarcó una ceja- Así me gusta…

\- En realidad… -sonrió de costado- yo pondría eso en duda.

\- Cállate. –ordenó, pero sin un verdadero enojo, girándose para encarar la puerta e intentar abrirla.

Intentar, pues desde un mes atrás se había puesto tosca y no se abría al primer intento. La rubia frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte patada, clavando su tacón contra el mental del que estaba hecha la puerta. No madera… No, los edificios de hoy en día hacían las puertas de los apartamentos como si fuesen cajas fuertes…

\- ¿Así arreglas todo? –acusó Arnold, sorprendido, notando una pequeña marca en la parte inferior. No era la primera vez que Helga atacaba a la puerta.

\- Solo nueve de cada diez cosas. –sonrió y volvió a intentarlo.

La puerta cedió y el chico sospechó que lo había hecho por puro instinto de sobrevivencia más que por otra cosa. El lugar estaba en penumbras, las cortinas ya habían caído gracias al sistema programado que tenían.

\- _Luces_. –en un parpadeo el lugar cobró vida- _Tenues_ –recalcó Helga y el ambiente pasó a ser ligeramente romántico.

Arnold negó en silencio, mientras dejaba adentro su maleta y cerraba la puerta. Algo en hablarle a la casa le ponía incómodo, aunque solo fuese al sistema de luces. Brainy aún no llegaba a recrear Odisea Espacial en su propio departamento. Y se lo agradecía.

\- Sigue teniendo el ambiente de un lugar al que solo llegas a dormir. –acusó el rubio, siguiéndola por el corredor hacia la parte trasera del departamento- Literalmente. –acusó, al entrar al dormitorio y notar la pijama de Helga en el suelo.

\- Solo vengo a dormir y los fines de semana Phoebe me arrastra, junto con Gerald a hacer algo para que no sea _ese tipo de mujeres_.

\- ¿_Ese tipo de mujeres…?_ –enmarcó una ceja.

\- Si, tú sabes… las adictas al trabajo que no saben hacer nada más. –se retiró la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo.

Arnold la levantó y la puso en el colgador de madera que estaba a medio metro de donde ella lanzaba la ropa, pero obviamente a ella no le importó demasiado, pues lo siguiente en caer al suelo fue el pantalón añil y el top blanco fue a parar sobre la cabeza de él. Solo Helga sabía pasar la fina línea entre desvestirse seductoramente y simplemente fastidiarlo, en ese momento estaba danzando en el territorio recientemente nombrado, pasando de él como si fuese común que la viese desnudarse (Y a cierta manera lo era, pero él hubiese esperado algo de piedad siendo su primer día de reencontrarse).

\- ¿Qué…? –ella se puso la camiseta de tirantes de baloncesto que usaba de pijama, era la última que él había usado con _Los grandes verdes de Dartmouth_. Ahí estaba ese gesto endemoniadamente tierno, justo después de fastidiarlo.

\- Nada… -negó en silencio, doblando la ropa femenina y dejándola en el colgador.

Él mismo se retiró la ropa, quedándose en bóxer, sabía que Helga le observaba, alguna clase de magia hacía que supiera cuando ella estaba mirando y eso le hinchaba el pecho de algo cálido y reconfortante. La rubia actuaba como si el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente no existiera y era increíble ser parte de ese escaso uno por ciento. Y la manera en la que encajaba en la vida de ella le gustaba, llena de complicaciones, contratiempos, como un mar embravecido, pero en lo profundo calmo y tranquilo, con un mundo maravilloso por explorar.

Helga ya se había metido en la cama, como había sido el ritual desde hace un tiempo. El primer día siempre era agotador, Arnold no había dormido nada y por los nervios posiblemente no había dormido todo el día. Al igual que ella. Así que ambos estaban agotados, seguros, felices pero increíblemente cansados. Y si tal vez no fuese esa la mejor escena de reencuentro del mundo, era la suya, natural y perfecta. La abrazó para atraerla a su pecho y ella cedió con la naturalidad de un pequeño felino en su lugar seguro. Arnold mantuvo su agarre en la cintura femenina cuando notó como ella apretaba su rostro contra el pecho de él, moviéndose ligeramente y sabía que Helga estaba respirando hondo, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y los ojos cerrados. No sabía desde cuando había estado haciendo eso, reconociéndolo con cada sentido y sonriendo de esa manera, pero no podía imaginar su vida sin ese gesto recibiéndole.

\- Te amo. –susurró, sintiéndola ligera contra su costado, con su pierna desnuda sobre las de él y su brazo rodeando su pecho.

\- Lo sé. –susurró la rubia, pero ahí, entre líneas, en medio de la "_o_" y esa "_s_" había un rotundo y seguro "_Te amo_" que solo él podía entender- _Fuera luces…_

\- Deja de hablarles… -rogó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrigándola con la fina sábana para que se cubriera sus hombros desnudos.

\- Jamás. –declaró, antes de caer dormida, con sus labios apretados de forma infantil.

\- _Jamás_ es demasiado tiempo… -le susurró, dejándose llevar por el sueño también.

Arnold supo exactamente por qué se despertó varias horas después. Las cortinas se abrían automáticamente por toda la casa, a las ocho de la mañana en un maldito sábado. Helga simplemente le daba la espalda a la luz y seguía durmiendo ¿Él? No, no podía hacer eso, sentía el sueño cortado porque cuando era niño era el cielo el que lo animaba a despertarse, con su techo de cristal, era un reloj natural, mejor que cualquier alarma. Por eso extrañaba su departamento a una calle de _Corrientes_ en Buenos Aires, las cortinas eran normales, su cuarto permanecía oscuro todo el tiempo que deseara y no tenía que hablarle a las luces para que le hicieran caso.

Pero había algo que Buenos Aires no tenía y era a la rubia que estaba arrimada a su costado, con el cabello enmarañado y la sábana descubriendo su hombro. Arnold sonrió, definitivamente tendría que perdonarle Argentina pero Helga era al lugar al que pertenecía, era casi como si Buenos Aires fuesen _la otra_ en su vida, la adoraba y conocía esos caminos peligrosos llenos de misterio, pero siempre volvería a la única, se arrodillaría frente a ella (y si lo pensaba, lo había hecho la noche anterior, curioso) y a una palabra se quedaría de por vida a su lado. Bien, debía dejar de leer a Ángel de Estrada o Helga se burlaría de sus intentos de lírica.

Muy despacio se levantó, buscó su pantalón y se lo puso más por decencia que por comodidad, abrió la puerta que daba al balcón techado, donde se sentó a observar la vista de Washington. Sin pensarlo demasiado, subí sus pies desnudos a la baranda y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla, recordando ese corto periodo a los diecisiete años en que había comenzado a fumar y al mes había abandonado el cigarrillo con un asco por el sabor que nadie se lo pudo quitar. Nunca entendió como es que Helga había fumado desde los quince hasta los dieciocho años. Simplemente un día tomó un cigarrillo y lo hizo y de la misma manera dejó de hacerlo. Tal vez ella también lo había hecho por la innata curiosidad que tenían y se había rendido al no encontrar nada interesante al final de cada calada.

Aun así existía un buen recuerdo de esa época, se le había quedado en la memoria por alguna estúpida razón que no quería aclarar en su mente aun. En el cortísimo periodo en que Helga y él habían fumado a escondidas de sus padres, como un acto rebeldía francamente estúpido, ambos se habían encontrado una mañana antes de ir a la preparatoria y se habían quedado media hora en el lote baldío, sentados contra el frío muro, Helga se había sentado entre sus piernas, usándolo de espaldar y él había rodeado con su brazo la cintura femenina. La rubia había sacado de debajo de su gorra de los yankees de Nueva York una cajetilla de cigarrillos, en silencio había encendido uno, el cual comenzó a compartirlo con él. El recuerdo estaba presente en su mente porque por alguna razón su pulso se había acelerado hasta casi matarlo cuando notó lo preciosa que se veía Helga con el humo a su alrededor y una sonrisa de predadora en sus labios, la había observado tanto tiempo que ella se había puesto incómoda y estúpidamente él había decidido que ese era el mejor momento para decirle por primera vez _Te amo_. Si, había sido brillante, un genio del romance… Aun con los años, no podía evitar el sarcasmo al recordar ese preciso momento. Ese día había sido la prueba de que podía quedarse como tonto mirándola. Y desde entonces eso no había cambiado.

Repentinamente una sensación conocida le hizo girar su rostro y observar sobre su hombro. Helga había despertado y lo miraba desde la cama, con los brazos extendido hacia él y su ceño fruncido, mezclando la ternura y fastidio de alguna extraña manera.

\- ¿Qué haces allá? –acusó, perezosa de dejar las sábanas.

\- Pensar…

\- Ya te he dicho que no te esfuerces. –bromeó, sonriendo- Mejor ven acá.

Él le permitió la broma y se levantó, con un gesto la hizo esperar y fue fuera de la habitación hasta la maleta y sacó algo de la misma antes de regresar con ella. No tardó demasiado en ser arrastrado hacia la cama, entre risas y sentirla presionarse contra su torso de una forma deliciosa. Helga tenía esa expresión que indicaba que simplemente quería volverse a dormir y tenerlo capturado al mismo tiempo, lo cual no le molestaba, pero tenía ese desesperado deseo de tocarla y hablarle de tantas cosas que seguramente ya le había contado.

\- ¿Sigue recordándote _Corrientes_ a mí? –consultó ella, ladeando el rostro.

La calle más importante de Buenos Aires quedaba cerca de su departamento y solía recorrerla con regularidad, siempre le contaba sobre sus descubrimientos nuevos, pero todo por una razón. _Corrientes_, tenía algo que le hacía pensar en Helga. Eso o estaba estúpidamente enamorado. Tal vez las dos cosas.

\- Por supuesto, librerías en cada cuadra, grandes teatros, espectáculos de Broadway anunciándose cada semana, un fluido universo de artistas, bohemios recorriendo sus calles, en conversaciones apresuradas y energía personal. –buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, acomodándose para poder mantener la posición en la que estaban, de costado, uno frente al otro- La gente allá habla muy alto, son imponentes y llenos de fuerza, están rodeados de tantas cosas artísticas y parece que, mientras el resto de Buenos Aires duerme, esa calle se mantiene viva. Además, esta esa tienda de cómics que tiene un Spiderman de tamaño real en una cornisa. –sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la tienda de cómics conmigo…? –enmarcó una ceja, extrañada.

\- Bueno, es ese arte extraño que destaca en el entorno. Igual que tu increíble habilidad de hacer estatuas con goma de mascar. –acusó, jugando, ganándose una mordida en su hombro en forma de advertencia y una mirada encendida.

\- Qué gracioso…

\- Lo sé… -la tomó de la cintura y la impulsó para que su rostro quedara a su altura- ¿Recuerdas la regla más importante de nuestra relación?

\- ¿_Si hay un ratón, tú lo matas_? –consultó ella, logrando que él se riera.

\- No…

\- ¿_Conversar todos los días, aunque sea cinco minutos_?

\- No… -suspiró- _No perdamos tiempo en protocolos, expresémonos siempre con sinceridad_ ¿Recuerdas? –ella asintió- Entiendo que me lo dijiste por todos esos años de nuestra infancia…

\- …y porque demoraste siglos en declararte… -le recordó.

\- Bien, también por eso. –rodó los ojos- Pero no fueron siglos.

\- Años, siglos, es casi lo mismo para una adolescente… -levantó el mentón, desafiante- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

\- Quiero que te cases conmigo. –explicó, sintiendo las manos temblar, agarrando la pequeña cajita que estaba entre sus dedos y luchando por abrirla sin mirar.

Aunque había practicado cientos de veces, repentinamente se había vuelto difícil. Y Helga no lo hizo fácil, el rostro de sorpresa que le dedicó fue tal que no le extrañó ser empujado lejos y casi cayéndose de la cama cuando esta se apartó alarmada. La rubia se paró en la cama, mientras él se aferraba al borde del colchón para no caer, sintiendo como su trasero estaba a punto de tocar el suelo y caer con la dignidad sostenida por un hilo. Al final se resignó y se dejó caer, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor. Antes de que Arnold pudiese hacer algo, ella se lanzó sobre la pequeña caja roja que estaba sobre la cama y la abrió rápidamente.

\- Oh… -susurró y la pequeña caja cayó otra vez en la cama, por un momento él pensó que no le había gustado, pero la expresión de felicidad en su rostro era muy obvia.

Arnold había tardado en decidir qué anillo comprar, las opciones hoy en día eran ilimitadas pero había optado por algo que la gente viera y reconociera inmediatamente como un anillo de compromiso, por lo que se quedó con uno de oro con una flor formada de diamantes en el centro, delicado pero imponente, como la propietaria.

Claro, si es que la propietaria dejaba de mirarlo como si estuviese loco y optara por tomar de vuelta el anillo en lugar de dejarlo en el colchón.

\- Pero… tú… Argentina…

\- _Don't cry for me Argentina. The truth is I never left you._ –canturreó- No creas que he olvidado nuestro trato, pero ya había escogido renunciar a mi trabajo como parte del cuerpo de la embajada en Argentina. Ya he explorado mi sueño allá y ya sé que quiero hacer. Ahora quiero sacar un doctorado y trabajar en una universidad. Allá tuve la oportunidad de dar un par de clases y volví a experimentar la emoción que tuve el primer día en que trabajé con un embajador en Italia, mi primer trabajo ¿Recuerdas? –ella asintió ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos después de que Arnold se graduara, de inmediato lo habían solicitado en tan importante trabajo- Voy a estudiar aquí, he estado investigando… No estoy cediendo a nada, estoy haciendo lo que quiero y por amor de Dios, Helga, eso también te cuenta a ti. –se levantó y la tomó de la mano, jalándola a él, logrando que cayera de rodillas en el colchón y la abrazó- Muero por casarme contigo, por verte todos los días.

\- Pero tu trabajo…

\- Lo amo y amo viajar, explorar. –tomó su mentón- Y seguiré viajando, iré a seminarios y congresos por el mundo. No me voy a detener, pero también voy a estar aquí, voy a ver como escalas en la política y llegas a la cúspide ¿Recuerdas? Después de llegar a lo alto dijiste que tomarías un descanso y te dedicarías enteramente a escribir.

\- Y así lo haré…

\- Pues bien. –sonrió, emocionado, seguro- Puedes hacerlo en cualquier lugar del mundo. Para ese entonces estaré tan preparado y tú con tantas conexiones políticas que podrás escoger el país que quieras. Yo seré embajador en…

\- ¿Francia? –consultó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Bien puede ser. –admitió, asintiendo- Y tú puedes escribir tus libros de poesía ahí. Lo quiero todo… -tomó su rostro, tal vez ella no estaba entendiendo lo feliz que era en ese momento, porque la tenía ahí, porque era el primer día de muchos que compartirían juntos- Todo, casarme, apoyarte, discutir por los estúpidos arreglos que Brainy le hace al departamento, acompañarte a las reuniones sociales, traer la canasta de navidad que me darán en la universidad cuando trabaje ahí y quiero hijos.

\- ¿Ah…?

Ella abrió los ojos y quiso apartarlo. Demasiado rápido. Demasiado. Pero él solo rio porque sabía que ella quería lo mismo, simplemente lo estaba diciendo en voz alta y eso la ponía nerviosa. Además de lograr esa mirada analítica que ya estaba a cientos de años en el futuro.

\- Yo no voy a dejar mi trabajo por los niños. –aclaró ella.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, yo me quedaré en casa los primeros años y cuando tomes tu descanso, te tocará a ti. –sonrió- Y cuando tenga que ir a la universidad a dar clases o ir a las horas presenciales por mi doctorado contrataremos una niñera o se los dejaremos a Brainy para que les agregue pilas y un mando a distancia.

Helga soltó una carcajada, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás, intentado decir algo como "_Absurdo_" pero la risa se lo impedía.

\- Ya hemos pasado distanciados por años, kilómetros de distancia, mares de personas, continentes enteros. –ella dejó de reír para oírlo- Hagamos de esto nuestra isla ¿Si?

\- Pues nuestra isla ha devorado el anillo… -susurró Helga, notando que la pequeña caja había desaparecido.

\- Bueno, eso no importa. –la tomó de la cintura y la cargó alto, logrando que ella rodeara con sus piernas su torso desnudo y lo abrazara por el cuello- Pues tenemos tiempo, no es como si nos fuésemos a casar mañana. El anillo aparecerá, les contaremos a nuestros padres y amigos, gente gritará, llorará, te dará dolor de cabeza, muchas personas se sumarán a la planificación de la boda, eso de estresará…

\- ¿…acaso piensas lavarte las manos de eso? Vas a ayudar. –le advirtió.

\- Por supuesto que sí. –sonrió- Voy a estar tranquilo como siempre y tú estarás de los nervios. Lo he pensado todo.

\- ¿Todo…? –enmarcó una ceja.

\- Absolutamente todo, hasta el nombre de nuestros hijos, he tenido mucho tiempo libre. –admitió, riendo.

\- Oh, cállate y no arruines la sorpresa. –le pidió, besándolo lentamente pero él se separó solo un poco.

\- Entonces… ¿Podemos ir a una cafetería?

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Ya tienes el anillo. En verdad muero por probar esas donas que me contó Gerald. –bromeó.

\- Comienzo a sospechar que tu plan era solo por esas malditas donas.

\- Unas deliciosas y malditas donas. –asintió, jugando.

\- _Estúpido_…

La beso profundamente, con una mano sobre su cadera y la otra acunando su rostro. Si, ese era el hogar, con ella usando su camiseta del equipo de básquet de su universidad, en un cuarto desordenado con luces que respondían a comandos de voz. Después de tantos años, ese viaje que ambos habían tomado en diferentes mares, por fin se encontraban en tierra firme. La aventura a altamar había sido increíble y lo seguiría siendo, pero ya era hora de tomarse un respiro.

Si, el amor era liberador, refrescante y el motor que lo empujaba a continuar, no lo ataba ni lo volvía más débil. A ninguno de los dos. Pero ella era su hogar ¿Quién podía culparlo por añorarlo y querer quedarse ahí? Mejor aun ¿Quién podía castigarlo por querer tomar ese hogar y llevarlo a sus próximas aventuras de la misma manera que esperaba que Helga hiciera con él?

Nadie.

Y eso era perfecto.

**Nota de Autora: **Meses atrás hablé de este one-shot. Lamentablemente comenzó a extenderse y a chocar con actualizaciones de otro fic.

Este fic es para _Koizumi Maria_, una gran dibujante, estupenda chica, inteligente persona, jovial y especial ser humano a quien declaro oficialmente: No mundi. El honor más grande que puedo darle a alguien… No tienen idea de cómo me estoy riendo ¿Eh? ¿No? Bueno… se lo pierden. Broma. Broma. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños (Y antes de que me digan "_Pero Nocturna, a mí no me has dado nunca un regalo de cumpleaños_"), por ser tan estupenda persona, ser mi Cazadora de Fics favorita (y única, no intenten dejar sus carpetas para sustituirla) y en fin, por soportar mis largas explicaciones cuando de seguro solo querías una respuesta de una línea.

Muchos de mis lectores me han hablado de este "_Amor Consumista_", ese que te limita, te ata o te deja atrapado. Y quería mostrarles que el amor también es liberador, espero haber cumplido mi propósito.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
